


Too Hot For Tumblr

by Calyss



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyss/pseuds/Calyss
Summary: Looks like the Hellsite can't handle the devil's arse.





	Too Hot For Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this last year on my Tumblr account (calyssmarviss) and ofc it got flagged. Since there's very little chance for my appeal to go through, I'm reposting it here.
> 
> Original caption:  
> "waddup Carry On fandom i re-read the book today and had to vent my feeling by painting Simon’s ass"

 

 

 


End file.
